


apophasis

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dia belum terbiasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	apophasis

**Author's Note:**

> Minseok dan Yifan milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari fanfiksi ini.

Minseok terbangun pada pagi yang dingin, sisa-sisa natal masih tersebar di penjuru rumah. Tahun telah berganti. Lembaran 2015 telah tertutup sekalipun ia masih ingin melanjutkannya. Masih terjebak pada halaman-halaman yang telah menguning dan tertulisi banyak hal, termasuk yang tak ingin Minseok ingat.

Dia terbangun di suatu awal. Selimut melingkupi tubuh. Di luar hujan, dan Minseok tidak tahu kenapa matanya terpaku  pada panorama jendela meski perhatiannya tidak benar-benar ada di sana.

 _Dulu_ , dia berpikir. Boneka beruang terduduk lesu di birai jendela.

Dulu. Kata itu terdengar menyakitkan baginya. Menusuk telinga. Mencerabut banyak rasa.

Dulu, barangkali tiga-empat tahun yang lalu, Yifan akan berbaring di sebelahnya, masih terlelap setelah perayaan tahun baru yang begitu gegap-gempita. Minseok selalu bangun lebih dulu, menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk sekadar memerhatikan lelaki itu dan berandai-andai, _bagaimana Tuhan menciptakan garis rahang seperti itu,_ atau, _bagaimana pula Tuhan menghidupkan sebuah patung, yang terpahat begitu sempurna sebagaimana mahakarya seniman-seniman terpandang_.

Dan ketika Yifan terbangun, Minseok segera tahu sisa harinya akan terpakai untuk hal-hal kecil nan bodoh tak berguna.

Kebiasaan itu hilang setelah 2013 berakhir. Ranjangnya selalu kosong di setiap hari pertama pada tahun baru. Ranjangnya selalu kosong _setiap hari_.

Minseok belum terbiasa.

.

_{ Yifan ~~sudah mati~~ , Minseok. _

_Dia sudah pergi. }_

**Author's Note:**

> Kau menyebutnya patung.
> 
> Patung tidak pernah hidup, Minseok.


End file.
